Kenapa ?
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Re-write. Shiho menemukan sebuah kertas yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi kejutan baginya.


Hai minna-san, aku newbie di sini. yoroshiku m._.m  
>Aku akan membuat sebuah cerita tentang Saguru X Shiho. Hati-hati OOC dan typos bertebaran. Hope you like it ! :)<p>

**Disclaimer** **: **Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

**Kenapa ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person's POV)<strong>

Sudah sebulan sejak peristiwa hidup dan mati itu. Ya, Organisasi Hitam telah dihancurkan. Untung saja Shiho, Shinichi, FBI dan CIA selamat. Tentang penawar itu ? Shiho telah mendapat seluruh data obat itu di markas tempat ia menggerebek dan dia berhasil membuatnya. Dan di sinilah dia, di atas tempat tidur di sebuah apartement miliknya.

"Hoaaahmm…." Shiho menguap. Selanjutnya ia menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasa. Tapi, karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk sekolah ke SMA Teitan. Dia berencana akan ke rumah Hakase untuk refreshing.

**(Shiho's POV)**

Setelah menjalankan rutinitas biasa, aku pergi ke rumah Hakase. Tapi aku segera mengurungkan niatku begitu aku membaca selembar kertas di depan pintu apartementku. Aku membacanya dengan hati-hati.

'Rupanya aku ada di sebuah tempat di mana orang dapat menghancurkan seluruh kekosongan di perutnya, di mana seorang detektif fiktif berawalan "P" menjadi ikon setianya. Cari aku di kaki meja.'

"What the heck ?" gumamku heran. Hmmm… tunggu dulu. Menghancurkan kekosongan di perut ? Berarti mengisi perut 'kan ? Berarti tempat yang dimaksud adalah cafè atau restoran. Dan detektif fiktif berawalan P ? Di sini cafè atau restoran yang mempunyai logo detektif hanya Cafè Poirot dan Restoran Colombo. Ah… yang dimaksud pasti Cafè Poirot. Mungkin yang meletakkan surat merepotkan ini ada di sana. Tancap gas !

* * *

><p>Aku menyusuri jalan-jalan yang penuh dengan kedamaian. Damai sekali kota ini, batinku. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah. Karena saat akan masuk cafè poirot… BRUKK ! Aku ditubruk orang. Sial. Segera aku mendamprat orang itu. Seenaknya saja aku ditubruk begitu saja.<p>

"Apa-apaan kau ? sakit tahu !"

"Maaf maaf Shiho ! Aku terlalu terburu-buru !"

Dia tahu namaku ? berarti aku kenal dia. Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar di telingaku. Segera saja aku dongakkan kepalaku. Dan …

"Detektif aneh ? Sedang apa kau di sini ?"

"Oi, oi, namaku bukan detektif aneh tahu ! Namaku Kudo Shinichi !"

"Shinichi ? kenapa lama sekali ?" Ku dengar ada seorang perempuan yang aku kenal juga sedang keluar dari cafè dan mencari pacar(?)nya.

"Ah… Ran ! Aku tidak sengaja menubruk orang ! Maaf lama !"

"Miyano-san… Sedang apa di sini ?"

"Aku tertubruk, kau lihat ? dan sekarang tidak ada yang menawariku tangan eh ?"

"Gomen ne Shiho…" Ucap Shinichi menolong.

"Oii Kudo ! kau lama sekali sih ? Ada kasus ?" Pria berlogat kansai datang dengan wajah tanpa dosa bersama gadisnya(?).

"Ini tidak akan menjadi kasus jika kau membelikanku Tas Channel model terbaru, Shinichi" Ucapku enteng.

"Wuahh, kau menabrak Miyano ? Benar-benar kasus" Goda Heiji dengan menyikut lengan Shinichi yang langsung kuhadiahi dengan deathglare super ku. Sementara Shinichi pucat mendengar pernyataanku tadi.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya bercanda.." Ucapku sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Shinichi.

"Anoo… kertas ini milik siapa ya? Ada teka-tekinya" Kazuha mengambil kertas yang jatuh. OMG ! itu kan kertasku !

"Kembalikan. Itu. Milikku."

"Hei Miyano, kau mempunyai teka-teki yang bagus. Tapi sayangnya aku sudah menebaknya" ujar Heiji yang seenaknya saja merebut kertasnya.

"Pertama, aku bukan pembuat teka-teki itu. Kedua, aku juga sudah menebaknya. Ketiga. Itulah alasan aku di sini"

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu ayo kita cari bersama siapa pengirim kertas ini !" Kata Shinichi bersemangat 45.

"Tidak"

"Ayolah Shiho …"

"Tidak"

"Shiho…!"

"Kalian kan sedang double date ? Itu akan mengecewakan gadis kalian. Lagipula aku cukup pintar untuk memecahkan masalah kecil ini"

Mendengar kata 'double date' keempatnya langsung blushing setengah mati. Aku hanya menyeringai. Lalu Ran berkata dengan malu-malu.

"Si.. Siapa bilang kami sedang double date.. Kami hanya mengantar Hattori dan Kazuha makan kok…"

"Begitu ? Aku kira dengan menyebutnya double date akan lebih menyenangkan"

"Uhm…"

"Sudahlah Miyano ! Kau itu mau dibantu atau tidak ?" Tanya Hattori.

"…."

"Shiho ?"

"Baiklah. Itung-itung biaya penubrukan tadi" ucapku santai. Shinichi langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Kami masuk ke dalam Cafè Poirot dan segera mencari orang yang bersembunyi di kaki meja. Aku pikir, bodoh sekali orang bersembunyi di kaki meja. Tapi kemudian aku menemukan kertas yang tertempel di kaki meja. Kertas lagi ? Kami pun membacanya. Oh, Tuhan. Mudah sekali.<p>

'Maha pintarnya diriku ! aku adalah sebuah tempat yang sepi dan aku mengetahui segalanya. Tiap orang yang datang ke tempatku, jika keluar, selalu menambah barang bawaan. Yah, walaupun sebagian ada yang tidak. Temukan jiwaku di baris ke 5 atas.'

Membaca itu semua, kami semua segera tancap gas ke tempat yang dituju - eits, tampaknya tidak semua. Ran dan Kazuha masih mematung di tempat.

"Apa-apaan kalian ? lekas pergi !"

"Pergi ke mana Heiji ? Maksud kertas ini apa ?"

"Haaah~ kalian merepotkan ! Miyano saja sudah tahu !"

"Jangan samakan kami dengan Shiho dong! Shiho kan memang jenius ! Sering kalian jadikan sekretaris detektif kan !"

"Turuti mereka, Hattori. Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya wanita kalau sudah disakiti"

"Tapi kau sudah mengerikan walau tidak marah, Shiho" celetuk Shinichi. Aku hanya tersenyum -lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai senyuman neraka.

"Baiklah. Lihat kata-kata 'tempat yang sepi dan mengetahui segalanya'. Apa yang terlintas di kepala kalian ?"

"Kuburan …"

"Ahou ! jika kalian mau-"

"Cukup, Hattori. Jelaskan saja. Kau tampaknya lebih senang memperpanjang waktu" ucapku tidak sabar dikejar waktu.

"Oh baiklah aku menyerah~. Tempat yang dimaksud adalah perpustakaan. Kenapa ? Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang sepi karena semua orang membaca dan mengetahui segalanya karena memiliki berbagai macam buku. Selanjutnya 'tiap orang selalu menambah barang bawaan, walaupun sebagian tidak. Di perpustakaan kita biasanya meminjam buku 'kan ? Itulah arti dari 'menambah barang bawaan'. Dan 'sebagian tidak' adalah biasanya orang hanya membaca di sana 'kan ? Tidak perlu meminjam. Baris ke lima atas ini menunjukkan di lemari mana dia berada" Tutur Hattori panjang lebar.

"Ooohhh…." Ran dan Kazuha hanya ber"oh" ria.

"Sudah selesai "oh" nya? Ayo kita segera ke sana" tukas Shinichi

"Ayuk.. capcus" Ran dan Kazuha lebay.

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di perpustakaan, kami segera mencari lemari ke lima. Dan… JREENG ! kita tidak menemukan siapapun di sini. Tampaknya akan ada kertas lagi, batinku kesal. Dan benar saja, aku yang teringat kata-kata 'atas' langsung mendongak dan menemukan tempelan kertas yang diwarnakan sama dengan lemari agar tidak mudah diketahui.<p>

"Kertas lagi.." Shinichi bergumam

'Kualitasnya sebagai professor sudah diakui. Yah, walaupun yang mengakui hanya anak-anak, haha. Mereka sering memujinya karena kelihaiannya membuat prototype game. You should know him, Shiho, shouldn't you ? Oh, I think I must call you Sherry, eh ? Temukan aku di tempat di mana dia biasa meledakkan barang-barangnya.'

Kami tampaknya sudah sangat mengerti siapa yang dimaksud di kertas ini. Pasti Hakase. Tapi aku tetap terpaku pada kata 'Sherry' dan tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatku berdiri. Padahal mereka semua sudah capcus ke luar perpustakaan. Menyadari ketidakhadiranku Hattori dan Shinichi kembali ke tempatku.

"Ada apa, Miyano ?"

"….."

"Oi, Shiho, daijobou ?"

"Miyano ?"

"…." Aku terus terpaku pada kata 'sherry'. Apa ini kerjaan Organisasi Hitam ?

"Aku pikir ini bukan pekerjaan _mereka_, Shiho" sahut Shinichi seperti dia mengetahui isi otakku. Yah, memang sih dia detektif. Hattori pun menimpali.

"Itu benar, Miyano. Sepertinya pengirim surat ini adalah salah satu temanmu"

"Kau gila, Hattori ? Aku hampir tidak punya teman semasa kecil gara-gara organisasi itu !"

" 'hampir'? Berarti ada kan walaupun satu-dua"

"…Dulu aku hanya punya satu teman di TK. Semua teman menjauhiku karena sikapku yang dingin. Hanya dia yang bertahan. Sedangkan SD-SMP aku disekolahkan khusus oleh organisasi itu"

"Apa dia menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini ?" Shinichi membuka suara.

"….."

"Shiho ?"

"…Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia. Itu sudah lama sekali"

"HEEEEEIIIII ! kalian bertiga ! ayo cepat !"

"Aaaa… Matte kudasai yo !"

* * *

><p>Sampailah kami di sebuah ruangan penelitian milik Hakase. Tidak ada orang. Hanya ada…. Kertas.<p>

'DOR ! Aku senang kau bisa menuju akhir Sherry. Bosan dengan kertas ? Baiklah. Akan aku tunjukkan diriku kali ini; baca awalnya saja kau pasti puas. Temui aku di ruang keluarga'

"Di ruang keluarga tadi tidak ada siapapun kan ?" Tanya Kazuha.

"Hakase, kau tidak kedatangan tamu hari ini ?"

"Anooo…"

"Hakase !"

"Kau akan sadar sendiri nanti, Shiho-kun"

Huh, Hakase jahat. Tapi ada benarnya juga. Hmmmm… kalau dilihat-lihat yang aneh hanya kata 'Baca awalnya'. Apa maksudnya ? Awalnya… maksudnya awal setiap surat ? ….. Tunggu !

" 'Baca awalnya' ini adalah awal dari setiap surat ! sudah kuduga ! berarti tempat berikutnya adalah-" Ucapan Hattori terpotong.

"Jika kita baca dari surat pertama akan jadi seperti ini; Surat 1 : Rupanya=Ru, Surat 2 : Maha=Ma/Mah, Surat 3 : Kualitas=Ku, Surat 4 : DOR=Do/Dor. Berarti Ru-Mah Ku-Do - eh? Rumahku ?"

"Apa ayahmu yang menulis semua ini ?"

"Tidak mungkin Shiho. Yah memang sekarang orangtuaku lagi di rumah. Tapi untuk apa ayah mengerjaimu ?"

"Benar juga."

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person's POV)<strong>

Mereka semua langsung pergi ke rumah yang terletak di sebelah rumah Hakase. Setelah sampai di ruang keluarganya, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit putih dan memakai hem hitam berlengan pendek sedang mengobrol hangat dengan orang tua Shinichi. Saat mereka membuka pintu, orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Lama sekali… Sherry"

Shiho tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia shock mendapati pria yang tersenyum itu. Apalagi pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oi Kudo, Bukankah dia yang bersama kita di sekolah detektif beberapa waktu lalu ?" Ujar Heiji kaget.

"Benar, Hattori. Aku kaget kalau detektif sombong itu punya hubungan dengan Shiho"

Pria itu berhenti di depan Shiho dan menumpahkan semuanya.

"Kita tidak bertemu lagi sampai SD. Dan akhirnya kita putus kontak sampai SMA kelas 1. Aku terus mencarimu. Kesimpulan terakhir adalah seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu, Ai Haibara. Tapi pikiranku kusut saat memikirkan bagaimana orang bisa menyusut. Sampai berita sebulan lalu itu menjelaskan semuanya"

"….."

"Dan kemarin aku baru sampai di sini. Yukiko obaa-sama menceritakanku banyak hal di lingkungan sekitar sini. Lalu muncullah ide untuk bermain-main sedikit denganmu"

"….Kenapa kau tetap menungguku….."

"Saat aku akan mencari di mana dirimu berada, kau menolaknya. Kau berkata tunggu saja sampai kau bosan. Yah walaupun kau mengatakannya dengan nada sarkastik, tapi aku menganggap itu adalah sebuah permintaan."

"Baka, aku tidak serius dengan kata-kata itu"

"Aku menganggapnya serius Sherry." Ucap Detektif itu sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke punggung Shiho. Tapi posisi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, karena Shiho membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau bahkan memanggilku Sherry. Kau memang menginginkanku untuk menjadi penjahat selamanya… Saguru"

"Tungguu…. HEIIIII !"

* * *

><p><strong>(Shiho's POV)<strong>

Aku terus berlari. Tidak peduli suara orang-orang di belakangku. Tidak peduli mataku yang terus mencucurkan air. Perasaanku campur aduk. Senang karena dia datang, tapi juga aku merasa bersalah karena aku menyembunyikan identitasku yang sebagai anggota organisasi jahat kepadanya. Aku takut dia akan benci padaku, lihat saja, dia tadi memanggilku Sherry.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah setelah orang-orang itu tidak mengejarku lagi. Tanpa terasa aku telah melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah pohon besar di sebuah taman yang sepi. Otakku perlu pendinginan rupanya. Segera aku merebahkan punggungku ke batang pohon yang rindang itu.

* * *

><p>"….Sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap seseorang di sebelahku. Ya ampun ! sekarang sudah sore ! tampaknya aku ketiduran di sini selama beberapa jam. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku dan melihat ke samping. Betapa kagetnya kau kalau itu adalah Saguru, teman masa kecilku dulu.<p>

"Sa, Saguru.. A-aku… Ma-maaf.." kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"…" Dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"….…Maaf aku telah menghilang dari kehidupanmu tanpa izinmu"

"….Bodoh. Kenapa kau harus minta maaf ? aku tidak marah. Bertemu denganmu saja aku sudah senang, Sherry"

"Benarkah.." aku tersenyum lemah. Tiba-tiba dia menolehkan wajahku dan mengangkat daguku. Lalu sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau lari tadi ? Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu merepotkan Sherry ?"

Melihat senyumnya aku pipiku jadi bersemu merah. Ahh sial ! aku segera memandang ke arah lain.

"Sejak kapan kau melepaskan poker face mu itu, heh.. tapi tidak apa, kau lebih cantik ketimbang menjadi ratu es seperti dulu.." uwaaah sial.. aku merasa mukaku sama seperti kepiting yang direbus sekarang…

Tiba-tiba bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Kaget ? sudah pasti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? mendorongnya ? menamparnya ? membunuhnya ? tapi anehnya aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku malah menikmatinya ! Hah, sudahlah. Beberapa menit kemudian Saguru melepaskan bibirnya dariku untuk mengambil nafas. Sementara aku masih mematung menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kaget ?oh iya kau sudah lama tidak tinggal di Inggris.." Ejek detektif sombong itu sambil menyeringai. Aku hanya memasang kembai pokerface ku yang sempat hilang dari mukaku sejak di rumah Shinichi tadi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya besok kau akan aku buat kaget dua kali. Oh ya, sekali-kali lepaskanlah topeng dinginmu itu seperti tadi, kau tampak cantik Sherry"

"Kau mau apa ? mau loncat dari lantai 5 ? dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Sherry. Itu membuatku teringat organisasi gila itu"

"Lebih dari itu. Benarkah ? aku pikir Sherry lebih manis daripada Shiho"

"Dan juga lebih jahat"

"HEEEIII…. Apa-apaan kalian ? berduaan.. tidak tahu kalau kami mencarimu Shiho ? dan kau Hakuba… setidaknya hubungi kami kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan Shiho ! " Shinichi dkk tiba-tiba mengagetkan kami dari balik pohon.

"Sudah baikan dengan pacarmu Miyano ?"

"Kau mau mati Hattori ? bicara sembarangan"

"Kami sudah menyelesaikan masalah kami. Maaf aku tidak menghubungi kalian sebelumnya"

"Apa kau pikir kata 'maaf' cukup bagi kami ! Kami khawatir, kami berlari-lari ke seluruh tempat di sekitar sini ! Kami bahkan berfikir untuk ke luar kota tahu !"

"Sudahlah Shinichi. Yang penting Miyano-san sudah ketemu dan sudah berbaikan dengan Hakuba-san … Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang"

"Sepertinya istrimu lebih mengerti keadaan, Shinichi"

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan istriku ! Baiklah, lebih baik kita pulang saja" Kami berenam langsung meninggalkan taman menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Kau menginap di rumah Shinichi ?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu di mana ?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya besok, Shiho"

"Itukah maksudmu mengagetkanku ? Kau tidak tinggal di jalanan kan ?"

"Kau kadang-kadang bodoh ya" Aku langsung sweatdrop mendengar Saguru berkata itu.

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun dari tidurku. I hate Monday ! Sudahlah. Aku segera mandi, makan, ganti baju dll. Setelah semua itu aku pergi ke sekolah.<p>

Di sekolah tidak banyak perubahan. Mungkin yang berubah aku kali ya. Aku sering melamun hari ini. Tahu apa yang aku pikirkan ? yap, aku memikirkan kata-kata Saguru yang mengagetkan aku dua kali. Pertama dia menciumku. Kedua ? hmm… tentang perkataannya yang tidak tinggal di rumah Shinichi.. jadi dia tinggal di mana ? di apartemen ? kalau cuma tinggal sebentar ngapain nyewa apartemen ? ah, mungkin di sebuah hotel. Tapi kenapa dia kemarin tidak memberitahuku nama hotelnya ? Kenapa dia merahasiakannya ?

"…. Saya Saguru Hakuba. Saya tinggal di apartemen dekat sini. Yoroshiku"

Aku terus melamun ria sambil melihat luar jendela kelas. Tanpa aku tahu kalau sebelah bangkuku yang kosong telah terisi siswa baru. Selama pelajaran pun aku tidak menolekan pandanganku ke depan atau ke mana pun. Tiba-tiba siswa yang ada di sebelahku terkikik geli.

"Kau memikirkan aku, Shiho ?"

Aku langsung reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Apaaa ? Saguru sekolah di sini …? Aku berteriak sambil menunjukkan jari telunjukku.

"Saguru !"

"Bagaimana ? Kaget dua kali ?"

"Oi Shiho, bukankah sudah dari tadi dia ada di sini. Kenapa baru kaget sekarang ? Dasar orang aneh" Ujar Shinichi yang duduk di belakangku.

"Ehem ! Bisa kita kembali ke pelajaran ?" ucap Guru di depan kelas. Wah, ternyata semua anak melihat ke arahku ! aku langsung malu minta ampun.

"Kita akan terus bersama, Shiho…. Selamanya"

* * *

><p>~OWARI~<p>

* * *

><p>Gimana ? Gaje kah ?<br>Aku tau aku terlalu maksa pairing ini *pundung*  
>RnR ? n_n<p> 


End file.
